Não precisa mudar
by BiaAgron
Summary: Não precisa mudar Vou me adaptar ao seu jeito Seus costumes, seus defeitos. Seus ciúmes, suas caras Pra que muda-las?


_Não precisa mudar_

_Vou me adaptar ao seu jeito_

- Rachel! Me escuta o que foi que aconteceu primeiro eu estou toda feliz em te ver aqui, mas você chega e começa a brigar e gritar comigo falando coisas que eu não entendo e depois sai correndo, me diz o que ta acontecendo? Que eu me lembre eu não fiz nada. - Diz à loira que acaba fechando a porta de seu quarto com um pouco mais de força que o normal.

- Quinn larga a mão de ser fingida eu vi o jeito que você estava conversando com aquela garota e ela toda saliente e cheio de sorrisos pra você, eu sabia que esse namoro a distancia não dar certo, sabia que voc... – Nesse momento ela e interrompida por uma loira muito irritada e magoada.

- Não, não termina de dizer o que você estava dizendo se não quer me machucar, eu não acredito que você não confia em mim depois de tudo o que a gente passou no final do nosso ultimo ano e a separação pela distancia das universidades depois de tudo o que eu já fiz por você. Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te machucar tanto que na hora que você chegou eu estava dizendo pra ela que eu tinha uma namorada que amo demais e que faria tudo por ela foi isso que eu disse, e você sabe que eu já fiz tudo por você me adaptei a esse seu jeito possessivo, me adaptei a tudo e nunca pedi pra você mudar nada. – A loira faz uma pausa pra respirar enquanto a morena já esta se sentindo completamente arrependida. – Deus Rachel eu te amo mais tanto e eu só quero você e mais ninguém e não vai ser qualquer uma que vai mudar isso.

- Desculpa Quinn, me perdoa meu amor, mas você sabe que eu não consigo me controlar, quando eu cheguei aqui e vi aquela vadia se jogando pra cima de você o meu sangue ferveu, me desculpa meu amor em confio em você ate de olhos fechados, mas essas vadias me deixam louca quando mexem com o que e meu. – diz se aproximando da mais alta e a segurando possessivamente na cintura.

- hahahaha eu sei, eu sei meu amor e você também e só minha, mas não precisa mais se preocupar que ela e mais ninguém vai chegar perto de mim. – diz a loira envolvendo seus braços no pescoço da menor e deixando um leve selinho em seus lábios. – Sabe eu adoro tudo em você desde seus defeitos, costumes e esse seu ciúmes maluco que faz com que você fique extremamente sexy quando ta toda nervosinha. – diz com um sorriso que e espelhado pela morena.

- Agora vem aqui e me da um beijo de oi de verdade.

_Seus costumes, seus defeitos._

_Seus ciúmes, suas caras_

_Pra que muda-las?_

_Não precisa mudar_

_Vou saber fazer o seu jogo_

_Saber tudo do seu gosto_

Eu via você passar todos os dias pelo corredor com aquele a superior de Diva como se nada pudesse te atingir e realmente não podia e olha que vários tentaram e até eu mesma tentei, mas nunca conseguimos te atingir isso me deixava irritada e ao mesmo tento me fazia admirar você essa força que você tinha e também passei a admirar suas outras qualidades e seus defeitos e com o tempo eu já não queria que você mudasse nada foi ai que percebi que estava apaixonada e queria você pra mim, tinha que te conquistar, primeiro veio à amizade ou tipo isso, depois fomos nós aproximando nos conhecendo, fui aprendendo seus gostos, suas manias tudo sobre você assim como você foi conhecendo o meu verdadeiro que fica escondido por trás da ice- Quinn. Mas depois tudo começou a desmoronar pelo menos para mim primeiro veio um anel depois um casamento e um acidente foi onde eu vi que tinha que fazer algo não poria desistir de você, pois nunca saberia o dia de amanhã. Depois de tantos acontecimentos nossa amizade só ficava mais forte éramos inseparáveis e eu estava ao ponto de explodir todos os meus sentimentos por você e era o que eu faria mesmo que nada desse certo depois mesmo que eu perdesse a sua amizade ou você só aceitasse isso eu precisava falar mesmo que depois pudesse doer. Então em uma noite chuvosa na sua casa eu meio que explodi e contei tudo o que estava sentindo no começa você achou graça achando que era uma brincadeira eu apenas disse que não foi então que sua expressão mudou para choque e pânico ou algo que eu não conseguia decifrar entrei em pânico e te beijei para 1 minuto depois você me empurrar e começar a gritar falando que tinha noivo e me mandando embora. Duas semanas de silencio sabia muito bem fazer esse jogo não queria te magoar e me magoar então apenas permaneci em silencio como você, mas já não estava mais aguentando mais de saudade e eu precisava de uma confirmação de que ate a nossa amizade tinha acabado e se mesmo assim você me quisesse longe então eu aceitaria o seu pedido e sairia da sua vida sem cobrar nada. Então La estava eu parada em frente a sua casa e por ironia estava chovendo novamente só esperava que o resultado não fosse o mesmo da ultima vez, 5 minutos depois criando coragem eu toco a sua campainha e quão grande foi a minha surpresa quando você abriu a porta e me viu para depois se jogar em cima da mim em um abraço desajeitado e fico mais em choque depois de um beijo que me rouba todo o ar, depois que nos separamos ainda estava meio perdida em um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos, mas sabia que você falava, mas não entendia nada só pegava algumas coisas como "me desculpa Quinn" " me perdoa" "senti sua falta", mas foram quatro palavras que me acordaram "Eu também te amo" e depois de ouvir essas palavras à única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era pegar aquela garota em meus braços para nunca mais soltar e beijar seus lábios depois de sussurrar em seu ouvido "Eu te amo Rachel Berry".

_Sem deixar nenhuma magoa_

_Sem cobrar nada._

_Se eu sei que no final fica tudo bem _

_A gente se ajeita numa cama pequena_

- Amor você me desculpa de verdade? Eu não brigar e gritar com você me amor e que eu tenho esse ciúme maluco que eu não consigo controlar dai eu saio do controle e acabo te magoando e você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar te ... – ela e interrompida por uma loira que sorria divertida.

- Rachel para respira... E lógico que eu te desculpo meu amor eu te amo não consigo ficar brava com você por muito tempo, agora vem aqui e deita comigo. - Diz a mais alta com os braços estendidos, Rachel corre e se joga na cama pequena da namorada e a abraça.

- Sabe eu adoro ficar assim com você grudadinha só nos duas morro de saudades desses momentos em NY, morro de saudade de você, mas ai eu chego aqui e fico assim com você que eu sei que no final vai ficar tudo bem, porque a minha casa e em seus braços e onde você estiver.

- Ah meu amor você e pra mim tudo isso e muito mais, mas em alguns meses estaremos juntas para sempre eu irei para Nova York e então estaremos as duas em casa, sabe tem um poema que diz assim "Você se tornou minha casa, sabia? Não importa o que aconteça no meu dia, porque eu sei que você vem, eu sei que você volta pra mim toda vez e eu sei que sou sua casa também. Nós vivemos em mundos totalmente diferentes, sofremos por coisas diferentes, mas temos a certeza que no fim de cada dia uma estará lá pela outra e isso é lindo. Eu não sei quando foi que você se tornou o meu refúgio ou quando foi que eu baixei a guarda, mais você conseguiu abrir as portas do meu coração tão fácil. É esse teu jeito.. Sabe? Que eu não sei nem descrever, só me sentir feliz por de todas as pessoas do mundo ter esbarrado logo em você. Você, que não se enxerga como eu te enxergo e é uma pena, eu queria que você visse o quanto especial é, o quão linda você é e acreditasse quando eu digo. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci, daquelas que está com o mundo inteiro caindo na cabeça e vai deixar o mundo cair mesmo, porque você tem que me salvar primeiro, você sempre me salva, você fica quando eu te expulso, você me abraça quando eu choro e não faz perguntas, você tem alguma coisa.. Alguma coisa que eu não encontrei em mais ninguém.. Então obrigado por estar comigo mesmo não estando. Eu não sei como se transformou em algo tão lindo, mas se transformou e hoje você é minha casa.. É onde eu me sinto segura pra ser eu mesma." Eu te amo Rachel Berry. – Diz Quinn enchendo Rachel de beijos e a apertando mais contra si.

- Eu também Te amo Quinn Fabray.

_Te faço um poema e te cubro de amor__Então você adormece__  
><em>_Meu coração enobrece__  
><em>_E a gente sempre se esquece__  
><em>_De tudo o que passou_


End file.
